dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:True Fiend (3.5e Class)
I was wondering what races could actually play this class? APoorLittleSeal 21:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Any Outsider who is or had ancestors who were from the Lower Planes. That means most Tieflings, or the Aasimar from Races of War. Half-Fiends also qualify. I expect there are a couple other races, like from Planescape, who could qualify. And then there's the monstrous races, like Imps and Quasits. --Quantumboost 22:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I was looking for something that had an LA of 0. Maybe tweaking an imp or quasit but I would prefer something a little more Rakdos-y like the picture. That just seems to have better flavor than an imp. --APoorLittleSeal 21:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. Hence why I highlighted the Races of War Aasimar. Which is LA 0. The Races of War Tiefling is also LA 0. Those exist, you can be them. --Quantumboost 23:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tome of Fiends Product of Infernal Dalliance, too. But here's the links: Aasimar and Tiefling. The feats and the sourcebook this originated in. :::::Er, no, Product of Infernal Dalliance doesn't let you qualify for True Fiend. You have to have the Outsider type, Product of Infernal Dalliance only makes you count as a "Fiend" and gives you one of the major fiendish subtypes. The feat is awesome, but that is just not one of the things it does. --Quantumboost 03:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You could always houserule though. That would work just as well. So what does that feat exactly do? I'm curious. --APoorLittleSeal 21:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If we were talking about houseruling, you shouldn't even bother caring what can "legitimately" qualify for this class. Because "you could always houserule it". :P All discussion goes out the window once you say "you can houserule it", because unless you say what your actual houserules are beforehand, anything could change at a moment's notice and there's no meaning or communication to be had. :::::::But anyway, Product of Infernal Dalliance allows you to qualify for Fiend feats, gives you either two claws or a bite attack as natural weapons, either fire resistance 5 or cold resistance 5, and a subtype (either Baatezu, Tanar'ri, Demodand, or Yugoloth). And with that subtype come a bunch of rider effects like "immunity to fire" and "can see through even magical darkness" from Baatezu. It's really very powerful. --Quantumboost 03:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Very nice sir. Any pre-req? --APoorLittleSeal 04:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Can't take it after level 1, but no actual "prerequisites". It's right here, so's you know. --Quantumboost 04:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks for all your help man. Are there any homebrew characters you know of offhand that would qualify for this? --APoorLittleSeal 21:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Reverting indent :Characters or classes? I've got a few NPCs built using this and others. I trot them from time to time, when they'd fit into a game. --Genowhirl 06:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant races. My bad. --APoorLittleSeal 21:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Aasimar and Tiefling. ::::I meant homebrew races. I think I may just go with Einherjar. ::::: -desks head-. Sorry for being dense. Those are homebrewed versions of existing classes and thus show up in my mental search engine when the search terms "Homebrew" and "Compatible with True Fiend" are mentioned. --Genowhirl 17:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::: That happens to me too man. It's no problem. --APoorLittleSeal 19:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC)